


【冠莎】Calc.

by eaglehoshi



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: “如果可以知道你的耳朵、眼睛、内心所感受过的一切事物，是不是下一次，就可以好好爱你了呢？”
Relationships: 冠佑/瑪莎
Kudos: 1





	【冠莎】Calc.

**Author's Note:**

> 起因：https://weibo.com/2263684130/CmMWhyYEh  
> 配乐：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12050471
> 
> 预警：精神出轨

“我还是不去了。”

“抱歉。”

没有解释理由，对方也不追问。

他们还是有相当的默契的，他知道对方会理解他。

闭上眼，想起大概十年之前，那人带着仿似轻蔑一样笑容说：“我敢参加你的婚礼喔，但我敢说你绝对不敢参加我的婚礼。”

那时候他还会反驳：“你别瞧不起我喔。”

而现在他只能在心里微笑着向当年那个头发还没有留得很长、笑得一脸嚣张却又天真的小青年认输：“你赢了，升晏。”

他们打一开始就爱得明明白白的，毕竟年纪也都不算小了。大家都清楚地知道，兄弟是可以做一辈子的，但他们两人还是成不了一个真正的家庭。

错过终究是命运，一切都是按照剧本的安排来进行的。

“你编的这理由也太瞎了吧，肯定有人要乱写。”

“随他们吧。” 

他女儿确实要考试没错啊，虽然以此作为理由听着确实有点瞎。

“肯定有好多歌迷会难过。”

“那我不去，你难过吗？”

“你要听实话啊？”

“实话啊。”

“其实你不来啊，我还轻松一点咧。”

好像是意料之外，也好像是意料之内的答案。

冠佑忽然有些想笑了。

说到底，其实那家伙也没有比自己坚强多少。

只是比起玛莎，他更不会掩饰自己的悲伤罢了。

去年深秋，在这个四季特征并不明显的地方，他看着玛莎与别人在身份证的配偶栏上填下彼此的名字时，觉得内心世界也已经是秋叶凋零，徒留萧瑟。

那么十年前的深秋，在四季特征明显的北国，看着捧着鲜花向别人跪下的他，玛莎在一旁，是不是内心也是这般的寒冷呢？

还不止如此，还有他的婚礼，还有他两个女儿的诞生，每当发生这样反复提醒玛莎，冠佑已经有了自己的家庭这样的事时，玛莎的心里是不是总是这样难过的呢？

“谚明，你以后就不用觉得有负罪感了。现在我也结婚了，我们都一样了。”

那人也戴着一副黑框眼镜，表情淡然，眼睛却是直直地盯着他的。

他知道他说这话时很认真。

“对不起，我没想到自己会这样。”

除了积累多年的负罪感，其实还有他因为自己的自私而产生的不舍与愧疚。

复杂的感情，还是让他红了眼圈。

玛莎拍了拍冠佑的肩膀，然后安慰般地抱住了他。

“恭喜你结婚了，升晏。”

他的无名指上，有着象征他婚姻的符文刺青。

而他的心里，其实早就刺下了一个你。

走到了岔路口，即使再不情愿，也总是要做出选择的，总有一方到最后是要牺牲的。

如果没有勇气向崎岖坎坷的小道迈出步伐的话，就走向更加宽阔的大路吧。

没有被选择的道路，终究是要被抹去的。

不过法律规定了只能和一个人结婚，没有规定不能同时爱着两个人。

何况感情，不是靠规定就能控制得住的。

即使这样做很混账。

所以剧本里安排，你们得负载着沉重的两份爱，艰辛地前行，以此赎罪。

如果再来一次，剧本可不可以由我们自己来写呢？

不改变相遇的情节，不改变相知的情节，不改变相爱的情节，唯独改变相守的情节，把这一幕的主角换成我们。

独自一人在平时热闹拥挤的大鸡腿录音室里，冠佑习惯性地轻轻拍了拍自己的鼓，又拨弄了一下贝司的弦。

——“我蛮喜欢看你弹贝司时候的样子。”

在一起这么多年，平常总是打打闹闹的，这句赞美倒是不掺一点假。

两人自己私下练习合音也好，整个乐队一起练团也好，演唱会上也好，贝司手随着音乐而扭动的身姿、摆动的长发，都让他看得入迷。

一双黑亮的眼睛，时不时会望向他。

贝司手说，有时候要看着鼓手，感受到他的身体律动，才能够演奏得更好。

贝司和鼓就是这样紧密相关的啊。

而这个乐团的贝司手和鼓手，恰好也是这么合拍。

很多年前，他是与滚石签约没多久的大学生乐团里的贝司手，他是这个乐团租用的乐风练团室的老板。

如果要再往前的话，他是站在台下观看演出的师大附中学生，他是台上小有名气的新潮乐团Why Not的鼓手。

盛夏的风，在那些时候分外清凉。

出道前的五月天，改名叫五月天之前的So Band，鼓手更换过几次；而自从刘谚明加入，到十几年后的今天，未再有过成员变动。

明明性格几乎是极端相反的两人，却让各自的乐器合音了这么多年。

也让他们自己在一起了这么多年。

也许我们不能永远在一起，但贝司和鼓可以。

我想为你写一首歌。

我闭上眼，想起了许多我们过去一起经历的事情，也幻想了一些在我们的未来可能会发生的事情。

回忆越是甜蜜就越是伤人。如果把我们对彼此的“喜欢”给抹除，是不是我们就能活得轻松一点了呢？

寄托希望给以后，那也不过都是些虚无缥缈的事情。

如果没有过去和未来，一直活在当下，我们是不是就可以自由自在地去做自己最想要做的事，和自己最爱的人在一起了？

——“我们照顾了冠佑那么多年，现在我们把冠佑交给行芝你了，希望你可以好好照顾我们冠佑。”

——“我的兄弟们在地球的另一端， 而我在大鸡腿写完了一首歌， 这首歌我想就叫爱的进行式， 玛莎祝你幸福！”

戴着你的耳机，就好像你在我身边一样。

“啊你不是说你写完了，怎么那张照片里面纸上一片空白？”

“我故意的啊。你有没有想到有首歌？”

“什么歌？”

“《你是唯一》啊，里面有一段歌词。”

哈，我又不是主唱，记歌词也不是我的工作啊。

哦，虽然当主唱的那个人也不怎么记得住歌词。

倒是能哼出点片段，好像有一句什么“爱是空白日记我是笔”之类的。

“……爱是空白日记/我是笔/任你涂鸦着回忆/填满感动笑意/在你心里/翻阅每一刻美丽……”

玛莎看着手机屏幕里，他刚刚上网查的歌词，翻到这一段，停下来仔细地读了一遍，忍不住轻笑。

其实我们的回忆，也算是美好了吧。

但可惜今生今世我们不是彼此的唯一。

如果不能够有将来，就当是命运安排吧。

谚明，其实你不来我真的会轻松一点。

虽然我们不能悄悄地身着西装并肩走一段，假装要结婚的是我们两个，有点可惜就是了。

不过算了，这件事九年前在你的婚礼上，我们已经做过了。

只是我突然有点想重温一下而已。

当年在你的婚礼上喔，我就想着要是我也有结婚的一天，一定也要让你感受一下这种看着自己爱的人和别人携手并肩还得在亲友和媒体面前强颜欢笑有多难过。不过我现在才晓得，如果今天你在我身边，我肯定会觉得很不自在。所以那时你结婚的时候，因为我在身边，应该也挺不自在的吧，就这么一想觉得其实你也蛮不容易的，我的报复心就没那么重了。

我心里放不下你，不婚主义了这么多年，错过了不少人，现在也终于累了当不起浪子了，可能这也算跟岁月认输了吧。

也是，我过不了两年也要跟你一样，年纪要用4打头了。

虽然我到现在，也还是放不下你。

我们相爱也可以是一辈子，只是可能要一辈子以兄弟的名义相处。

但也无须计较那么多了。

毕竟我们还是不可能成为超人，就还是珍惜对凡人而言最重要的小事吧。

玛莎戴上了耳机，听的不是《你是唯一》，不是《最重要的小事》，不是《超人》，也不是当年他站在台下听Why Not唱过的歌。

那是在他们相遇之前，未满21岁的刘谚明，和未满17岁的蔡升晏，在不同的地方听过的同一首歌。

那时候他们不知道，这首歌会在很多年以后，陪伴他们度过许许多多难捱的夜晚。

就像那时他们也不知道会遇到彼此，然后明白，何谓触手可及却又不得拥有的爱。

挥不去也甩不开，不也就是因为爱？

那种孤单与伤悲，爱过的人都明白。

如果可以知道你的耳朵、眼睛、内心所感受过的一切事物，是不是下一次，就可以好好爱你了呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2015.06.17
> 
> 文章倒数第三段所提到的那首歌，是李宗盛作词陈淑桦演唱的《爱的进行式》。
> 
> 说起来，都过去这么久了，不知道什么时候才能听到冠佑写给玛莎的《爱的进行式》呢？  
> 这是我认认真真喜欢过的CP。祝福他们在现实生活中一切都好、一直幸福。


End file.
